User talk:Sim533
Signature If somebody could make me a fantastic signature, then you may post it here. =P 14:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I can help you. First, go to , and type in . Just copy the code and paste it in the custom signature area, then, check the box that says "custom signature". Then scroll down to the bottom of your preferences and press the save button. After that, you can edit your sig page and make it look awesome, i'll help you with that. 13:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You also might want to see SSgtGriffin's HTML and CSS Wiki. 13:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, I think I have my signature ready... So, I don't need help for that. 14:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) All right. 14:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for helping out :) 15:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i know a bunch of code.......i you want a sig like mine then just tell me on my talk page what you want it to look like..... 19:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for the effort you want to do for me, but I already created my own one. :) 18:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nice to see your here :)-- 14:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello, there! Nice to meet you here also again . =P How it it going? 15:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) mh good. any questions. Visit the irc :D. -->Project:IRC-- 15:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if I ever would be on the IRC, don't have much time to chat. :( 15:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) you can idle there around, like the most do...-- 15:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... 15:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ircs are useful..-- 15:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey there Sim! 17:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello, there! How is it going with you? 18:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) MLN Blog article This has been discussed in the past. Articles about other MLN related sites should contain encyclopedic type information. What is the name of the site. What is its primary objective. Who created the site. Things that would help a user determine whether or not they wanted to visit your site. Lists of admins, message counts, and other internal stats should be listed on your site as that information is subject to change frequently. Also, the only image should be a logo or site banner. For examples of other such articles see MLN_Team and MLNtips. I see that My LEGO Network Organization needs some editing as it has recently had a bunch of this type of information added. I'll get around to that soon. 16:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Seems OK to me, however I would make a more updated page. :) 22:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Trade Do you have 12 gauntles banners? If yes could i buy them please...-- 11:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have time to come to the irc?-- 12:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any banners right now. Sorry. For what? 14:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :for irc?-- 14:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) About what do you want to talk on the IRC? 16:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :just random chit-chat, but nvm...-- 16:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) could i ... if you have a symbiosis module could you friend me and put me on it? also could you click my sound tack alot Thanks! 19:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) oh and I have curretnly somebody on my symbiosis and I do currently befriend nobody of this site. I'm sorry. 18:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) lol... in your commom.js page when i first read it i thought it said........: After Saving a page, You have to bypass Bowsers Castle lol 19:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what you are talking about, I never created a page called like commom.js. :P 18:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Then who made this? User:Sim533/common.js? it says you created it.... 23:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that page. Commom is not common... =P I don't know what you exactly need to do there. 09:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :common.js is your personal page where you can load javascripz for all skins-- 11:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :oh.....i was just looking around to see any things that you made.... 18:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC)